


Nellis Fluff Oneshot

by Danyzilla



Category: L4D2 - Fandom, Left 4 Dead 2, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Game: Left 4 Dead 2, Left 4 Dead - Freeform, M/M, Nellis, Nick and Ellis - Freeform, Oneshot, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyzilla/pseuds/Danyzilla
Summary: An unashamed Coach and Rochelle flaunt their explicitness in front of Nick, and when Ellis reaches out unexpectedly, he realizes something has been in the making of their own.





	Nellis Fluff Oneshot

Fucking shanties. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose while he waited for the only room with a closable door to be vacant. Swampland, mud people, piles of goddamn dead cattle scattered across the landscape while they walked on boards just to avoid septic water. Something he’d already slipped into. Twice. Ellis cleared his throat and stood up, uncrossing his arms when he balanced from leaning back against a wall. 

Coach and Rochelle stepped out of the makeshift bathroom. Bucket with a toilet seat, for fucks sake. It was no secret Coach and Ro were slipping into something more than friendship. It made Nick annoyed. Why couldn’t he be in Vegas, dick deep in some show girl while the world turned to shit. Ellis didn’t seem to care, Jesus who knew if he’d even caught on. 

“Got enough lamp light for one more shot at cleaning y’selves up.” Coach announced.   
“What?!” Nick hissed. “Two fucking gas lanterns and we’re down to what?”  
“Ten minutes. At most.” Rochelle added with a hint of guilt. Nick was mid snatching her shirt and snarling at her, knowing they’d done more than clean up. Ellis grabbed a fistful of the back of his jacket.   
“It’s aw’right, Nick. Go ahead.” 

God damn that kid and his never ending generosity. 

“No, Ellis. You’re coming with me. Not fucking fair Coach gets blown by romantic gas lantern light while we wait to actually feel like goddamn human beings.” Nick spat on the concrete floor, pissed, livid, absolutely furious. He’d say no more on the matter as he grabbed Ellis by the shirt and yanked him toward the bathroom. 

“Now, kid. Clocks ticking and my goddamn jacket is ruined.”

Ellis hestated, weighing his options or unsure of sharing a closed room with the conman. Either way, he entered without an argument. When Nick followed and closed the door, Ellis flinched. Nick reached to the lantern and turned it down to conserve what he could. 

“Just locker room shit, hillbilly. Get your shit done.”  
“Nick—..”

Ellis turned around to face Nick and realized why he’d flinched when the door closed. Something in his stomach fluttered, then tightened. Nick stepped closer to Ellis, waiting for an answer, arms open silently asking “spit it out!”

“Yer jacket is dirty as hell, man.” Ellis spat out the obvious because he couldn’t understand why he’d decided to snag Nick’s attention. 

Without a second more between them, Ellis reached out and slipped his hands under the shoulders of Nick’s suit jacket and slid it off with all the sensuality of any woman he’d be with. Ellis flinched his hands back and looked at Nick like he’d done something horrid. 

Nick growled, grabbing two fistfuls of the hicks shirt and shoving him back against the wall, hard, knocking Ellis’ hat to the floor and pinning him with his body. 

“God damnit, kid.” He mumbled, gritting his teeth, and it was all he could bear. No more. He broke. 

His lips crashed into Ellis’s in a heated, imperfectly perfect kiss. When Ellis didn’t push him away, but feather dig his fingers into his shirt, Nick slipped his tongue along his lower lip. The lantern began to flicker, and Nick cursed the undeniable erection he was fighting. When he broke free of the kiss, they both sucked in heated breaths. Ellis was trembling. Nick was steadfast in the decision he’d made. He let his iceberg eyes stare down into those mossy pools of iris. 

The light went out. 

“Nick..” Ellis swallowed, hard and loud in the silence.   
“Ellis. There’s not a goddamn thing wrong with you, and that Christian bullshit I know running through your head is a goddamn lie.”  
“Yeah.. Yeah, Nick.” He said softly, admittance to himself, before letting his rough but gentle hands fine Nicks face and pull him back into another kiss. 

This time, Nick let go of the rough hold on Ellis’ shirt and his hands cupped his shoulders tightly instead. Reassurance, even for himself. Fuck the world, fuck the rules, fuck the whole goddamn situation they were in. Nick finally understood why he’d been dreaming of moss green marshland night after night. It wasn’t the swamp in his head, no. It was those eyes that’d held his for weeks now. 

And by God, Ellis would be loved. Even if he had to learn what the fuck love was.


End file.
